And then there were Seven
by robbgenghis
Summary: Next chapter following on from and the dust settles as a few new characters make their appearances


**Chapter Two – And then there were seven**

The events on Gauda Prime proved pivotal in the Administration-Federation conflict. The administration had been trading on their presence on Earth suggesting the Federation had 'lost touch'. The capture, and gruesome display, of Blake's body proved an effective tool in rallying more worlds to the Federation cause.

While the infighting continued the Rebellion was able to gain a foothold on some of the Frontier Worlds. Yaridian 4 became the Rebellion's base. A much safer place than Gauda Prime, it had also been an outlying Federation shipyard. The shipyard could then be refurbished and used to produce short range craft for defence and a small flotilla of deep space craft to explore other worlds and bring them into the rebellion. With Avon's help the ships had teleports installed and, a few years later, were finally ready to venture out…

The base on Yaridian 4 resembles an army barracks that has seen better days. Jenna and the rest of the Rebel Council had decreed that the ship building and defences were more important than internal décor. Avon and Vila are forced to share a room with paint peeling off the wall, a pair of shabby bunk beds with old blankets, a small shower room and toilet in an adjoining room and an old kettle for drinks. Food is acquired from a central mess hall. Vila enters the room with some news

"Exciting news" Says Vila grinning "the ships are ready, all equipped with your teleports". He frowns "Hope they actually work"

Avon looks up from his bunk in irritation "of course they'll work. Providing they followed my design exactly"

"Do you know what Jenna has named them" teases Vila

"Oh, I don't know. Something suitably heroic I imagine. 'Freedom' or 'New start' or something else suitably gut-wrenching" says Avon, drearily.

"Come on Avon, brain your size I thought you would have got this" says Vila. Avon raises an eyebrow. "There are seven ships, right?"

"Yes, I remember…no, really?" says Avon with a horrified expression

"Now you're getting it – Blake 1 through to Blake 7" Says Vila, then frowns again "Thought you'd like it"

"Of course, since Blake was obviously my best buddy I would be so pleased to command a small Flotilla of ships named in his honour" Says Avon, heavy with sarcasm.

"Jenna has given you command?" Says Vila, surprised.

"Oh, so you don't know all the news first then Vila?" Teases Avon

"Not that bit, I assumed Jenna would command herself" Says Vila

"It's a political thing, Vila. No Council leaders will venture out. They need to stay at home and be nicely protected unless they should suffer the same fate as Blake" Says Avon

"But, Blake was…" Vila says, tailing off as he notice's Avon's expression

"Yes, and you're the only person left alive who knows anything about Blake's death. Think about that" says Avon with implied threat.

"Anyway, are you looking forward to heading out again after being stuck on this rock for so long? Maybe I'll wave you off" says Vila, hurriedly changing the subject

"What do you mean 'wave me off'? You're coming too" Says Avon, smiling again

"Err…what..no. This is the safe bit where they're keeping the council" Says Vila, worried "I'd been hoping to bide my time, read a few books, maybe start up a little bar"

"..and drink the proceeds" Says Avon "What was your motto? 'A thief isn't what I am, it's who I am'. I don't think Jenna and her cohorts will be too pleased if you took up petty theft around here" Says Avon "Anyway, I have a mandate from Jenna to pick the crews of the seven ships and I've picked you to join me on One"

"Blake One? In an advisory staying on the ship kind of a role?" Says Vila hopefully

"So you can steal from the crew?" says Avon "I think not"

"You're enjoying this. A nice few years on this rock and suddenly I'm thrust back into danger again" Says Vila

"Yes, but look around you" Says Avon pointing at the shabby room "There's more to life than this filth. Besides I have an apprentice for you"

"What, another thief?" Says Vila confused

"Of course" Says Avon "Young girl called Refilia. Usual sob story – parents killed by Servalan's thugs, on the street took to petty theft. She's handy with a gun too. A bit like you, but brave"

"Bravery is not all it's cracked up to be" Says Vila "Remember Gauda Prime? Tarrant, Dayna & Soolin getting all heroic while yours truly hit the deck and survived"

"Yes Vila" Laughs Avon "I'm sure you can teach her your survival skills too"

Later, Jenna is chairing a meeting with the potential crew members of the 7 ships that are due to head out into the unknown. It's held in one of the old meeting rooms. There is clear evidence of it's previous usage with federation propaganda littered over the old walls. During the last few years the rebels have taken to altering or just generally defacing the various pictures and slogans.

"So, I'm not in command of the flotilla then? Mister 'I'm-so-wonderfully-heroic-and-Jenna's-best-buddy' Avon gets the nod. Is that what you're saying" shouts an angry voice from the side of the room.

"Derwent, I know Blake held you in high regard but he also trusted Avon. If Blake had known he would return he would have been first on Blake's list" Says Jenna, attempting to placate Derwent.

"But Avon hardly knows any of us, he'll just pick a few crew members based on anyone who's nice to him for a few minutes…" Derwent tails off as Avon and Vila enter the room.

"I'm guessing you're Derwent" says Avon strolling up to Derwent

"Yeah, expecting me to be nice to you now are we?" Says Derwent squaring up to Avon

"Not really" Shrugs Avon "You don't need to be nice to command a ship"

Derwent looks confused "You're offering me a command?"

"Yes, command of one and second-in-command of Flotilla in my absence. "

"Ok, thanks, I'll take it" says Derwent looking totally deflated and then returning to his seat a few rows back.

"I knew you would be able to handle him" whispers a small, young girl in the front row.

Vila rolls his eyes "I'm guessing you are Refilia?" he says

"Yes" she says, standing and enthusiastically shaking his hand "and you must be Vila, another hero of the mighty Blakes 7"

"That would be me" says Vila slowly, exchanging confused glances with Jenna and Avon.

The meeting continues for another few hours as Avon picks the crews of the various seven ships with help from Jenna. Once everyone has left the three of them discuss the choices made.

"I'm still a bit surprised you picked Targon" says Jenna looking worried. "I am not entirely sure I can trust him"

"I did look into all the information you gave me, plus a little bit more from Orac" says Avon, looking superior

"Yes, just like you to be thorough" sighs Jenna "So, what did Orac tell you that I couldn't?"

"Not a great deal, your info was pretty good" Says Avon

"Oh, what a nice pat on the back for you Jenna" Interrupts Vila with heavy sarcasm

Ignoring Vila, Avon continues "There's certainly a suggestion from Orac that Targon isn't your average freedom fighter. Indeed, he even seems to admire the federation and enjoyed his time as a pilot with them"

"Then they dumped him when he lost his legs in the crash. You would have thought he might get a bit anti-federation after that" suggest Jenna

"He's a pragmatist" Says Avon "He knows the federation have a strict fitness regime which involves pilots being able to fight as well as fly spacecraft. The accident was not their fault. He just wanted somewhere else that would accept him just being a pilot. It's all he wants to do. He doesn't see the point in getting emotional about his situation"

"Aha" Says Vila "I now begin to see why you like him"

"That's fine Vila. I can work with the emotion-less Targon while you work with the very emotional Refilia" Counters Avon

"Yes, about her, what is all this 'mighty heroes of Blakes 7 stuff' about anyway" Says Vila confused.

"You know how it goes by now Vila, surely" Says Jenna "A small tussle with Travis and 2 pursuit ships becomes an epic battle against heavy federation cruisers in the next telling of the story"

"..and years later people actually believe you strangled a dozen mutoids before lunchtime" says Avon

"I think she may quickly realise that reality is somewhat different to what she was expecting" Says Vila

"In your case very quickly I would imagine" says Avon

"That's unfair, I have skills" argues Vila "survival skills being particularly key"

"I know you do Vila" soothes Jenna "Just not the way she expects. She'll learn"

"She thinks you're wonderful" says Vila nodding at Avon

"Yes" says Avon smiling "I'm really pleased to meet someone that has so much respect for me"

"Moving on" says Jenna pointedly "I'm really pleased you picked Cassani, she's so keen to get out and about and she would annoy me if stuck here for much longer. She's very keen to 'stick it to the federation' as she puts it. The opposite of Targon, remind you of anyone?"

Avon chuckles "Yes, she has Blake's idealism, that's for certain. It just needs to be channelled"

"Another pawn in the game, Avon" Says Vila with a grim smile

Before there's more verbal jousting between Avon & Vila, Jenna steps in and brings the subject around to the first mission. She brings up a star map onto the large wall screen.

"I've marked out the sections of the galaxy controlled by each contingent, Federation in Red, Administration in blue and we're the small area on the edge in green. I've marked in yellow the territory in dispute or wavering in loyalty" explains Jenna

"That would be where our little flotilla turns up?" says Avon

"Do you have to make us sound so insignificant?" Says Vila

"Come on Vila!" says Avon mockingly heroic "We've always done well as the underdog"

Jenna looks skyward and sighs.

"I take it the other areas are the unknown's" queries Avon

"Yes" Says Jenna "I would prefer it if we could avoid those areas if possible"

"…and if it's not possible?" says Vila worriedly

"We better hope that the aliens are friendly"

"it's worth mentioning that we have a small amount of ships in reserve" says Jenna "They're chiefly for defending Yaridian 4 but could help you out if needed"

"it's nice to know we have a cavalry this time" remarks Vila "Do they also supply food and drink if we run out?"

"It's not a takeaway service Vila" snaps Jenna, tiring of the banter. "Let's concentrate on looking at the first mission shall we?"

Avon & Vila take on a more serious tone as Jenna explains the first mission

The mission is to the planet Helotrix. After many years of conquering and re-conquering the planet the Federation decided they couldn't afford to hang on to a planet of little strategic importance. The continuing cost of supplying Pylene 50 to keep the population docile being a major factor.

There is some debate on the rebel council as to whether Helotrix will join the rebellion or would prefer to aid Earths Administration to help defeat the Federation.

The ship design for all seven 'Blake' ships follows the same basic pattern. There's a flight deck with teleport off to one side at the front of the ship. Behind the flight deck is a main corridor. There is a sleeping area off to the left and communal areas for food and recreation to the right. The corridor terminates at engineering at the far end. The new crews are impressed with how modern the ships look and can't wait to get off the dreary Yaridian 4 base.

The crews receive a final briefing the next day in the conference room. They are then sent to get some sleep before heading off the next day. Cassani heads back to her room with bunkmate Refilia.

"Finally, Ref, We get to go out on a mission" Says Cassani "I don't know about you but I've been desperate to get off this rock for ages."

"Yes, and we're finally part of Blakes 7! I hope I can live up to this honour" Says Refilia

"Um, yeah. You're going all fangirl on me again" Says Cassani "You couldn't tone it down a notch, we have to work with Avon and Vila"

"OK, I promise to try" says Refilia "As long as you calm down on the 'federation butt kicking' thing. There probably won't be any federation on Helotrix anyway"

"You think?" Says Cassani "They're sure to have spies everywhere. Then there's the administration lot – practically two sides of the same coin if you ask me"

In another room someone quietly closes a door and finds a hidden communication device.

The mystery person speaks into the device "Yellowhammer to Eagle over"

"Eagle receiving, what's your new Yellowhammer" comes the reply

"It's Helotrix as suspected, Eagle"

"Well done Yellowhammer, keep me apprised" replies Eagle

"Will do, out" replies Yellowhammer turning off the device and stashing it away quickly

The next morning Avon & Derwent are the first to board Blake One amid a crowd of onlookers from various upper corridors of the large hanger.

There's a smile and a wave from both but, under his breath, Avon says "You still don't like me, do you?"

"Is it required, Sir" says Derwent still smiling for the crowds.

Avon chuckles "Not really, I can't say I've liked everyone I've ever worked with either. Just as long as we both know where we stand" Avon's voice carries a hint of underlying menace as he completes the sentence.

The rest of the crew boards Blake One while other crews are boarding the other six ships elsewhere.

The crew of Blake One head for the flight deck. Targon takes up a central position at the flight controls.

Avon & Derwent settle in to command chairs high up at the rear dominating the main bridge. Vila, Refilia & Cassani sit in comfortable sofa area off to the side with Vila setting down Orac on a table.

"This place looks vaguely familiar" says Vila looking a little puzzled.

"Yes, it would" sighs Avon "Ever the sentimentalist, Jenna had the flight decks modelled in a similar fashion to Liberator"

"Wow, Liberator.." Says Refilia, tailing off after a look from Cassani

Targon looks up from his controls "Alpha, report status of other ships"

The large flight computer dominating the front end of the bridge says "All ships confirm readiness"

"So not Zen then?" says Vila

Targon looks across "We can't all have a Zen with 7 ships can we? Our flight computer is Alpha, others have Beta, Charlie, Delta etc."

Vila nods "7 zen's would be confusing but then again so is 7 blake's"

Refilia takes a breath but see's Cassani's look again

Avon gives the word "All ships, lay in course for Helotrix, standard speed"

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
